How Brittany Became A Cheerio
by BucketFullOfBrittana
Summary: A short story about how Brittany became a Cheerio! Hope you enjoy and please review! :D


**_Okay, hey! This is a short story/one shot about how Brittany became a Cheerio!  
I don't know much about the whole American school system stuff because I'm Brittish, so I'm just sorta guessing some of the stuff here :P  
Enjoy and please review, thanks(: _**

**_

* * *

_****_How Brittany Became A Cheerio_**

It was the first day of Sophomore and Brittany was feeling confused. She had been in this school for a few years, but she still got nervous when she started back each year.

This year was the first year Brittany wanted to be a Cheerio. She had been watching lots of movies over the summer about popular pretty cheerleaders, and she was sure she had it in her ability to be one.

As she strolled down the busy halls, she bumped into a long line of people signing their names onto a sheet of paper on the notice board. She dashed over to it to see what everybody was signing up for. On the paper, it read: "_Sign up to be a Cheerio! No fatties allowed. Tryouts every lunch time this week, in the sports hall."_

"Cheerios… those are the popular pretty cheerleaders of this school…" Brittany thought, before she was violently pushed out of the way by another blonde girl such as herself. Brittany looked up at the girl, who turned around and glared at her. She was dressed in the tight fitting Cheerio outfit. Brittany instantly recognised her. It was Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader and most popular girl in the school. Brittany jogged after her as she made her way down the halls, people parting so that she could get through.

"Hello!" Brittany politely said to Quinn. This happy chirp was responded too by an evil stare and an unfriendly tone.

"Who are you?" Quinn questioned, head held high as she continued walking down the hall, clearly enjoying all the attention she was getting as she did so.

"I'm Brittany, I'm going to audition to be a cheerleader." Answered Brittany, trying hard to keep up with Quinn.

"Good luck with that, Coach Sylvester only picks the best." Quinn sarcastically sighed as she sped up and walked a different direction to the one Brittany was going in.

Brittany looked back at the line of wannabe Cheerios and decided that it would be worth being late for her lesson to sign up on the list. She made her way back to the long line of teenagers and stood at the back of the queue. All of a sudden, a slightly taller girl than herself strutted up to her.

"Don't worry about that little daddy's girl over there." She snarled, referring to Quinn. Brittany spun around quickly to see who was talking to her. She was a pretty girl with gorgeous brown hair and eyes that could cut straight through wood if she tried.

"She's little miss popular, she doesn't care about any of us." She snarled again, looking at Brittany's clearly surprised face.

"Hi…" Brittany started. "Do you want to become a Cheerio as well?" She then asked, looking into the hazel brown eyes of the girl who was talking to her.

"Yes, and I'm not waiting in line behind any of these losers to be one!" The girl muttered as she grabbed Brittany's hand and pushed to the front of the queue, much to the anger of others who were in line before them.

Once Santana had signed her name on the paper, she waited for Brittany to do the same before they slumped by the side of the wall.

"So, your name is Santana is it?" Brittany shyly wondered. "Santana is such a sexy name." She thought to herself.

"Yup, sure is girl!" The girl who was talking to Brittany said before asking what her name was. Brittany thought for a moment, like she had forgotten it or something. Finally she replied in case Santana thought she was weird.

"I'm Brittany. Can we be friends?" Brittany accidentally let slip. She didn't mean to ask the last part, and now she was afraid she was going to sound creepy. Santana pondered for a few seconds. This Brittany girl did seem nice, maybe they could work together to defeat Quinn?

"Sure." Santana then confirmed, before giving a deathly stare to a smaller sized dark haired girl walking past. Brittany looked at her and waved. The smaller girl looked down to the floor and then continued on her way down the hall quicker than she did before.

"Do you know her?" Santana demanded, looking down in shock at the hand Brittany had used to wave to the passing by girl.

"No, should I?" Brittany asked, confused. Santana raised her eyebrow at Brittany before replying. She didn't look like the brightest bulb in the bunch, she chuckled to herself. This somehow made Brittany really cute.

"Ugh, hell no, that's Rachel Berry. Nobody wants to be her friend. She's just a loser who is so up herself it's unbelievable." She snapped at Brittany. Brittany pouted slightly at her new friend.

"That's a little nasty isn't it?" She asked her, before looking into the direction the girl she and Santana were talking about.

"Don't worry, you'll see what I mean." Santana sighed before linking arms with Brittany and striding off down the hall with her. Once they had reached Santana's locker, they decided to compare time tables to see if they had any lessons together. After they had finished, they found out that coincidently they had a lot of lessons together. One of the lessons they had together was now, the lesson they were both late to.

"Spanish…" Santana mumbled to herself before shutting her locker and looking up at Brittany who had a surprisingly glowing smile on her face. "What are you so happy about?" Santana slowly questioned. Surely she couldn't actually like Spanish could she?

"I like Spanish." Brittany started, confirming Santana's thoughts. "I mean, I like our teacher, Mr. Schue, not the actual language… It's too complicated…." Brittany continued, fading off into a trail of thought before Santana once again grabbed her arm. She marched her off to their Spanish room, where half of their class were just relaxing and not doing any work. That was, apart from Rachel Berry, who was sat at the front of the room like a star student busy away writing in her exercise book.

"What time is it?" Santana demanded to know. Instead of telling her the time though, Brittany just told her how late they were to class.

"We're 20 minutes late." She recalled as she looked at her watch. Santana rolled her eyes before opening the door and leading Brittany into the classroom. They both took seats at the back of the class. Mr. Schue either didn't notice them, or was trying to ignore the fact that they were late. Instead he just hummed to himself while marking work.

They spent all lesson pretending to work, but instead just passed notes to each other. Brittany passed notes with every day questions such as "What's your favourite colour" etc. on, while Santana asked her how many boys she had been with and stuff like that.

After lesson, they both strolled out of the classroom and walked back to Santana's locker. They didn't have their next lesson together which upset Brittany slightly. She wanted to pass more notes to her new friend and look at her super sexy hand writing.

"Why don't we just bunk our lessons and get to know each other more?" Santana suggested rather suggestively. A tingle went up Brittany's spine when Santana asked.

"Isn't that naughty?" Brittany tried to ask in a non dirty sounding way, which didn't help the situation. After getting 'the look' by Santana, she then added "Okay." and then they both walked down the almost empty hall together.

"Where are we going?" Brittany pondered as Santana leaded the way. After they had walked around some more corners, Santana finally answered her question.

"To the sports hall, it's where the Cheerio auditions are and we're gonna be first in line, girl." She quipped determinedly, and then added "Coach Sylvester is going to be so impressed by our bad girl reps by skiving that she's sure to let us join the Cheerios.", just as they arrived at their destination.

They sat down on a bench in the sports hall and stared into each others eyes for a few moments. Santana, clearly slightly freaked out by the tension quickly started a conversation.

"So, what made you want to be a Cheerio then Brit?" She hurriedly asked her, desperate to cover up the strange attractions she was feeling towards her new friend. Brittany, however, seemed more willing to show her attractions towards Santana.

"You're so hot…" She whispered ever so quietly, before snapping out of her daze and answering Santana's question. "Ohh, I've been watching lots of movies over the summer about popular pretty girls being cheerleaders and I thought it would be fun to be a real life one… You?"

Santana didn't seem to hear what Brittany said about her being hot, to the luck of Brittany. Instead, she just got stuck into some tale about boys and sex. They spent most of the hour before tryouts talking about the benefits of being a Cheerio and what it will do for their reputation.

Finally, the bell for the end of lesson went off. Wannabe Cheerios started to form in the sports hall with Santana and Brittany. Soon enough, the whole hall was filled with about 100 girls wanting to become cheerleaders.

"Ugh, all these freaks look like they've just walked off the subway after being beaten up." Santana growled, looking around at all the faces surrounding her. All of a sudden, there was a bang. The room that was once filled with noise a few seconds ago, was now silent. Everyone turned and looked towards the sports hall entrance. There, standing confidently with a smirk on her face, was Sue Sylvester. Everybody formed a neat single file line near the benches where Brittany and Santana were sitting. Santana, being at the front of the queue, went up first. She did some sexy moments with a pare of pompoms that were on Sue Sylvester's desk.

"Sloppy performance, sloppy! You think you can become a Cheerio like that?" Sue boomed at her after she had finished. Santana just gave a smirk and simply replied with "If you let this smoking hot body join the team, you're sure to win Nationals, and think about the Cheerio's even better reputation once everyone gets a gander at this." while pointing up and down her gorgeous thin body. Sue looked thoughtful for a moment, and then cried "NEXT!". Next up it was Brittany, she did a performance of _Single Ladies _by Beyonce, without any music. After Sue yelled multiple insults at her, she started to look crushed. Maybe being a Cheerio isn't what it's all cracked up to be after all? She didn't want to lose her new friend Santana though.

She took a seat by Santana, who was looking very confident. Brittany admired how she stood up to Coach Sylvester like that. She knew she certainly couldn't! Santana noticed how upset Brittany looked and suddenly started to comfort her friend.

"Don't worry about Coach Sylvester. She always insults people. Just watch the other people auditioning." She comforted.

Brittany looked up into Santana's eyes again. "Her eyes are beautiful. Why can't I stop staring at them? Are they like… cement? I think cement is the thing that traps people, right? Her eyes are like two big blocks of hypnotizing cement material. Maybe her eyes are where cement comes from?" Brittany started to think, her mind going wild with thoughts that probably only she would understand. She then remembered she was supposed to speak. "Thanks…" She faintly said, looking down at Santana's feet so she didn't give any feelings away.

After they both watched all the auditions, Sue started to call out names of people who had mad it onto the squad. As Brittany and Santana both leaned forward to get a better listen to the names, Santana linked her little finger around Brittany's and mimed "Good luck" to her. Brittany smiled at her. Santana had cute little fingers, and Brittany had never had a friend who ever got all close and buddy-like with her. All of her old friends abandoned her, calling her dumb and stupid. Brittany never understood why, but they don't matter now, because she was sure that her friendship with Santana would last for ever and ever.

"Jessica Morrison, Claire Smith, Molly Harris, Brittany…" Their hopefully coach-to-be read started to read out. Brittany jumped up and down in the air and hugged Santana before making her way down by her new coach.

"Megan Walsh, Cheryl Minogue, Dannii Cowell, Santana Lopez…" The list continued. Brittany and Santana could barely contain their excitement as Santana ran down to her and started screaming and spazzing about. After Coach Sylvester finished reading out all of the names of the list, the group of about 20 new cheerleaders were joined by the Cheerios already on the team. Among them was Quinn Fabray, the head cheerleader who pushed Brittany earlier. She caught sight of her and Santana together and gave a deathly scowl at them. Brittany didn't mind though, because if it wasn't for Quinn, she might not have met her new best friend.

Santana looked at Brittany and hugged her one more time. "This is it, we both made it. Get ready for taking over the school, Brit!" She whispered into her ear, as they squeezed tighter.

Yep, this was defiantly it. Everything Brittany wanted was right here with Santana. And it was going to last for the next few years of her life.

_**The end.**_


End file.
